When a mason is edging a cement surface and is required to turn a sharp interior or inside corner, it is very difficult to keep an edging tool from biting into the surface of the cement, thereby producing cuts and blemishes in the surface of the cement. Existing edging tools have a curved lip extending the entire length of the tool, which while suitable for long stretches of edging result in either a nonuniform top surface or a groove mark at the intersecting corner, unless a great deal of skill is exerted and additional tools are used.
The object of my invention is to provide a hand tool which will allow the mason to edge interior corners without surface blemishes or groove marks.
Another object of my invention is to permit those less skilled in the mason art to execute improved interior corners on cement surfaces.